


Passionate kiss

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prompt: Passionate kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: “Your technical side is undoubtedly perfect,” Lilia says and her nose wrinkles scornfully. “But it’s lacking in the emotion department. You’re a perfectly moving shell of a dancer, with nothing in it.”Yuri wipes sweat off his forehead and scowls. He doubts Lilia has ever felt an emotion outside of scorn, so she’s one to speak.“I suggest you try to find some exercise, be it mental or physical, to get in touch with the emotions you want to convey in your dance,” Lilia says and glances at her wrist watch. “That’s all for today, I’ll see you tomorrow. Dismissed.”





	Passionate kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

“Your technical side is undoubtedly perfect,” Lilia says and her nose wrinkles scornfully. “But it’s lacking in the emotion department. You’re a perfectly moving shell of a dancer, with nothing in it.”

Yuri wipes sweat off his forehead and scowls. He doubts Lilia has ever felt an emotion outside of scorn, so she’s one to speak.

“I suggest you try to find some exercise, be it mental or physical, to get in touch with the emotions you want to convey in your dance,” Lilia says and glances at her wrist watch. “That’s all for today, I’ll see you tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Yuri rolls his eyes and leaves the studio in a huff.

He practices at home, trying to bring emotions into his dance. Angry dancing is easy; he’s got plenty of anger to go around. Frustration is also easy to convey.

But how does one convey passion?

-

He doesn’t  _want_  to go to Katsuki for help. It bugs him to no end that there is something Katsuki can teach him, something that Yuri doesn’t know how to find on his own. He once taught Katsuki to land a quad sal, so it shouldn’t be a big deal that he’s asking for a favor in return.

The thing is, Yuri thinks Katsuki is the only person who will not laugh at the fact that Yuri is almost eighteen and doesn’t know how to feel passion.

And he’s right. Yuuri does not laugh and he agrees to help, and that’s how Yuri finds himself in the ballet studio late at night, going over his routine again and again.

Yuuri could easily be an heir to Lilia’s throne, because Yuri soon discovers he is a merciless slave driver, even if he is a little gentler than Lilia in his criticism. He makes Yuri go over his routine so many times that Yuri thinks his feet will be dancing it in his sleep the following night.

“I’m not sure if I can explain it in words,” Yuuri says eventually, after they have tried about sixteen hundred different things and nothing in Yuri’s performance has really changed. If anything, his last performance probably looked more angry than anything else, because the frustration is getting to him and it’s seeping into his performance.

“Then show me!” Yuri snaps, glaring at Yuuri while they lean back against the barre.

Yuuri is standing very close, probably because he’s not wearing his glasses so he needs to be right in Yuri’s personal space to see him.

There are beads of sweat on Yuuri’s temples and his hair is plastered to his forehead. He’s panting slightly in the aftermath of the routine they just went through, and his brown eyes are looking at Yuri inquisitively. Yuri can feel his own hair sticking to the back of his neck, and the strands that have come loose from his ponytail hang limp around his sweat-slick face.

Yuuri’s hand approaches, brushes a strand of hair off Yuri’s face, stays to cup Yuri’s chin. He holds Yuri in a firm grip, his thumb brushing over Yuri’s skin from the corner of his mouth to his jawline and back again.

Yuuri is suddenly very close, and Yuri wants to protest but the words die in his throat, along with his breathing that hitches to a stop for several seconds. He feels slightly light-headed, possibly because of the lack of oxygen, or because he’s been dancing for the past three hours without much of a break in between. Yeah, that has to be it.

Yuuri steps closer and gives him a  _look_ , and it’s so strange because one moment he’s Katsudon, harmless and non-intimidating and plain. Then his expression changes, and in an instant he’s so much more. His eyes hold Yuri’s gaze, and Yuri swallows, mouth suddenly dry.

Yuuri’s eyes are so close, but they’re still coming closer. Yuri stands frozen in place until Yuuri tugs him by the chin and crashes their mouths together.

Yuri has kissed people a few times before, but this is something completely different. He feels like he’s being surrounded by Yuuri as their mouths move together and Yuuri brings a hand to the base of Yuri’s skull to press their faces closer togehter. For a moment there is only the sound of their ragged breaths moving in and out of their bodies in rapid, unsynchronized gasps; and Yuuri’s mouth on his, and okay, Yuri totally feels light-headed now and it has nothing to do with exhaustion. Everything around him is Yuuri; Yuuri’s hands, Yuuri’s scent, Yuuri’s mouth.

There is a burning pit of fire inside Yuri’s chest, and he clings onto the feeling. Yuri has kissed people before, but he’s never felt so acutely in sync with anyone. It’s a different kind of dance, one that makes him breathless and flushed and dazed.

After what feels like hours, but in reality was probably just seconds, Yuuri pulls away and wipes his mouth, smiling wickedly. He unceremoniously grabs his water bottle from the floor and makes his way to the door, leaving Yuri leaning against the barre, trying to grasp what just happened.

“What was  _that_?” Yuri spits, still breathless and dizzy.

Yuuri turns at the door and winks. “I couldn’t explain it in words, so I showed you instead,” he simply says, before vanishing into the locker room.


End file.
